


Electric Pizza

by nychus



Series: Growing Up Citadel [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: Noctis decides he wants to attend lessons with Ignis and mishears a difficult word.





	Electric Pizza

Ignis was sitting at his desk taking notes when the door to his classroom opened. Both he and Master Eben looked up to see the recently turned five-year-old prince make his way towards the empty desk next to Ignis, pull himself up, and sit.

“Noctis? Why are you here?” Ignis asked.

“I wanna go to school with you,” Noctis answered. Ignis glanced towards his teacher and was about to say something when one of Noctis’s nurses came in.

“Highness!” she cried. She seemed very out of breath as if she had been chasing after the prince. She turned to Master Eben. “Master Eben, I apologize. Prince Noctis has been whining about going to school all day” (the look on Noctis’s face told Ignis that he was insulted about the word ‘whining.’) “and just when I thought I had him distracted he—”

Master Eben held up his hand, “It’s quite alright, Marguerite. His Highness can stay if he promises to be a good student.”

“Yes, sir!” Noctis shouted.

“That means only talking when asked and taking notes.”

Noctis frowned and looked at Ignis. Without having to be asked, Ignis pulled out a few pieces of paper and a pencil to hand over to the prince. Noctis smiled, said thank you, and then put on the most serious face he could muster. Ignis fought hard not to laugh.

“Let us continue, then,” Master Eben said as he started back on the day’s lecture.

It wasn’t the most exciting lecture for Noctis to decide to sit on. The day was learning about the impact the meteor had on the surrounding lands. All the bits that Ignis thought Noctis might like had been discussed previously, now it was the history of Lestallum figuring out how to make use of the crystals for electricity.

Ignis thought it was fascinating. The stories of the early settlers needing some way to keep the daemons at bay and figuring out how to harness the other-worldly power was interesting. He wondered if he would have been able to work out how to use them.

“What property of the crystals did the early Lestallumites exploit to gain the power?” Master Eben asked.

Before Ignis could open his mouth to answer, Noctis piped up.

“Pizza!” When that only earned him blank stares, he frowned in thought. “Pizza. Electric. Electric pizza?”

For the briefest of seconds, Ignis felt bad for the confidence Noctis lost after his initial answer. He had been so sure of himself. Then, Ignis realized, Noctis actually got the answer correct.

“Piezoelectricity,” Ignis said quietly with a smile as he looked up towards Master Eben.

“Correct, Prince Noctis. Piezoelectricity allows the electrical properties of the crystals be converted into power to keep the whole of Lestallum running. Excellent.”

Noctis beamed and pointed to his paper so that Ignis could see, “I thought it sounded cool so I circled it.” Whatever Noctis had circled, it certainly didn’t say anything that Ignis could understand, but it was clear to the prince and that was what mattered.

Somewhere in the depths of the Citadel, a clock struck the lunch hour and the boys were dismissed to go eat.

Marguerite held the door open for them as they walked through and as soon as Noctis saw his father, he ran towards the king. Regis happily scooped his son up into his arms.

“Have you learned a lot in school?” Regis asked and Noctis grinned big and started babbling on about electric pizza being able to run the world.

Maybe it wouldn’t be an actual lesson to be remembered, but Ignis was quite pleased with his friend and hoped that Noctis would love learning just as much he did.

After lunch, Ignis returned to his studies while Noctis was taken away for a nap. The prince would occasionally join Ignis for lessons until it was his turn to attend school. Somehow, Noctis never enjoyed the lessons that he couldn’t spend with Ignis, but at least he wasn’t bored waiting for Ignis to be done with school anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hand-wavy piezoelectric properties. It's been many years since I've had mineralogy and I hated the class so I don't quite remember how it works, but piezoelectric is interesting and a fun word to say.
> 
> As a geologist, I may think a bit toooo much about the magical rocks of the world. Heh.


End file.
